This invention relates generally to video terminal accessories and more particularly to a supporting base for a video terminal.
Video terminals generally provide means for displaying written or pictorial information on a screen and are used in combination with word processing equipment, microcomputers, computer games, etc. With the sharp increase in the number of microcomputer, word processing and other similar systems in use today, video terminals have become correspondingly more prevalent in our society. To that end, the willing acceptance and efficient use of a computer, a word processing, or some other similar system largely depends upon the system's ability to efficiently adapt to and interact with its human operator.
Since it is not uncommon for the operator or programmer of such a system to spend a considerable amount of time looking at the video terminal's display screen, it is of substantial importance to be able to appropriately position the terminal in order to minimize eye, back and neck strain and fatigue. As can readily be appreciated, by optimally positioning the video terminal, not only is user comfort enhanced but the efficiency of the system as a whole is generally increased as well.
Although there are a number of differently designed and constructed base supports for video terminals disclosed in the prior art, the instant invention provides a video terminal base which is efficient and especially well suited for use in combination with conventional video terminals of various different designs and constructions.